Incarnation of Evil
by Master Raven
Summary: An evil, once vanquished, returns to the world, in search of blood and vengance. I will not say who, ruins the suspense...


No, I'm not lucky enough to actually own Naruto. But…

…negotiations are still ongoing……………………………jk

Incarnation of Evil: Chapter 1; the Awakening

There it was, the last monument to a dead man, a demon. The man was a demon, a demon for which there was no conceivable redemption. A demon once thought to have been vanquished forever, now stirs in his grave, souls of the dead lifting him toward the surface, life returning to his battered corpse. What caused this demon to be reborn? None know.

Sakura was gathering flowers in a small clearing, when she saw a girl standing on the edge of the wood. Sakura blinked, then the girl was gone, replaced by the darkness of the forest. She thought it was just her imagination. She recognized the face, but could not recall from where it was familiar. She continued on gathering her flowers, a little rattled, for a reason she could not grasp.

"No, that can't be…" Sakura shrugged of the thought.

Shikamaru was sitting on the roof of a building, thinking about the freedom of the clouds, once again envying them for it. He even slightly despised them for their liberty. He saw a shadow cross the cloud. It moved swiftly.

"What could that be?" thought Shikamaru.

It sent a chill through his spine. He was not prepared for the sensation of darkness it bestowed on him.

Sasuke, training, stopped dead in his tacks, sensing a great evil chakra. He disregarded immediately, judging it unimportant.

Kiba was playing with Akamaru, his dog. He threw a stick and Akamaru ran after it. The dog flew to the side and fell to the ground. Kiba ran over to see what happened. There Akamaru lay, in a small pool of blood, and a senbon stuck in his right side. Hands trembling, Kiba picked up his near-dead companion, removed the senbon, and proceeded to quickly dress the wound. He also gave him a food pellet, hoping that might speed the healing. However the dog did not recover. Kiba placed his dog on the ground and looked for his dog's assailant. Kiba saw a small grove to his right. It looked like a good place for an ambush. He advanced towards it. Another senbon flew from the grove, and Kiba barely dodged, the senbon cutting his left sleeve, then falling harmlessly to the ground. He reached for a kunai. A small barrage of senbon flew from the grove; he dodged, and avoided a barrage of senbon from the sky. He looked up to see the silhouette of a small shinobi above him. He stepped back as the shinobi landed stealthily on the ground. Kiba looked at him; he was wearing a loose kimono, and a strange, white mask with red lines on it adorned his face.

"Who are you?" Kiba demanded.

"Your assassin…" the small shinobi said calmly; he launched another barrage of senbon.

Kiba jumped over the senbon; the small shinobi raised his hand and the senbon slowed to a halt, then altered course straight up. Kiba panicked

"He's using his chakra to control his senbon" Kiba observed.

The senbon embedded them selves in his stomach. He groaned, and fell to the ground; he coughed up blood.

"Who the hell are you?" he staggered.

"I will finish you now." the small shinobi stated, "But if you must know, my name is H…"

The shinobi screamed; Akamaru had crept up and bitten the back of shinobi's neck. Kiba seized the opportunity to remove the mask from the shinobi's face.

"A girl?!" he exclaimed as he removed the mask.

A small trickle of blood emerged from the shinobi's mouth.

"Ha… ha… ha…" the shinobi coughed.

"No! It is my turn to finish you!" Kiba pulled out a kunai.

He thrust the kunai forward. The shinobi countered his thrust by lifting his knee into the base of Kiba's wrist. The kunai landed on the ground with a thud. His knee extended into a kick that landed in Kiba's already injured stomach, causing him to plummet to the ground and writhe in pain. The shinobi reached behind and grabbed onto Akamaru, wresting him from his grip, leaving long bloody gashes along the shinobi's neck. The shinobi threw the dog to the ground near its master.

"Finish it!" a voice sneered from the shadows of the grove.

"Yes." the shinobi replied.

The shinobi raised an arm, senbon in hand. Kiba grabbed onto Akamaru. The shinobi's arm flashed, and then Kiba's pain was gone…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

PS: I'm NOT emo, get that straight please

use the 3Rs Read, (something…), review!!!

Hope you like!! If you do, please review, if you don't please review anyway… :)

Also, if I don't get any reviews, I will likely lose interest in writing again, like I did with my last two stories…


End file.
